Mobile applications (also known as “apps”) have dramatically increased in popularity with the rise of smartphones and tablets. It is common for these applications to be downloaded by end users from a central repository, sometimes referred to as an “app store.” Application developers typically design the application, test the code, compile the code, and then upload the compiled code representing the application to the app store. Updates to the application, even for minor changes such as user interface changes (e.g., logo changes, font changes, color changes, etc.), have in the past typically required that the application be recompiled and the updated version be uploaded to the app store and thereafter downloaded by the user to the mobile device. A more convenient way of updating mobile applications is desirable.